Vocaloid Newsletter A Vocaloid Fanfiction
by Tetolicious
Summary: It's the start of the school year and the vocaloids are slowly building there website, Vocaloid Newsletter. What drama will unfold at クイックアカデミー?     Luka, Gakupo, Miku, Rin, Len, Meiko, Kaito, Neru, Haku, Teto   Rated T  for launguage
1. Chapter 1 Instachat and Egggplants

SIGN ON TO VOCALOID NEWSLETTER-

username: SexyBeastTuna03

password: ifinglovegakupo

Hello, **SexyBeastTuna03!**

Notifications: **1**

From: LeekMonster01

RE: School

luka, i am so f-ed. school starts in 19 hours and i don't even have an outfit planned :(

REPLY:  
You can either

a) Start using proper grammer

OR

b) Talk to Rin because I have no idea.

MESSAGE SENT!

INSTACHAT RESQUEST FROM: MyRoadRolla02

REQUEST ACCEPTED

**Rin: Miku is possesed by the shopping queen :l**

**Luka: You know Miku, she's always like this.**

**Miku: I heard that bitches!**

**Rin: Since when did you sign in?**

**Miku: Since Luka replied to my message.**

**Luka: Lemme guess. You are using your phone.**

**Miku: Like you aren't!**

**SexyBeastTuna03 bitch slaps LeekMonster01**

**Miku: OUCHIE! :( Luka is mean! **

**MyRoadRolla02 loled.**

**LeekMonster02 pinches MyRoadRolla02**

**Miku: I have to tell you trolls something!**

**Luka: You got a bra? ;)**

**Rin: Kaito proposed to Meiko?**

**Miku: NO AND NO! I found this video...**

.watch

**Rin: No way! He even got your boobs on tape Luka!**

**Luka: He is so dead.**

**Miku: I am going to leave a panty trap out. :D**

**Miku had signed off.**

**Rin: Bye Luka :)**

**Luka: Bye Rinnie :D**

**Luka has signed off**

**Rin has signed off**

**Chat offline.**

Vocaloid Search

Kamui Gakupo

**Your search has 1 match**

.com

Hi this is my page! 3 you Luka!  
LEAVE A MESSAGE!

Gakupo, I am going to murder you tonight, kay? :)

MESSAGE SUCCESFULLY POSTED!

**1 Notification **

**GakuPlant- ** Luka! How sweet! You left a smiley face :)

SexyBeastTuna03 is now offline.

(Luka checks her phone)

From: Rin

meet us n the lvingroom

From: Luka

kk coming rite now

((Rin's POV))

"Luka, we are here to adress some 'issues'." I announced. Luka sat down with her hands on her leg. "Tomorrow is the first day of school, and _Miku _doesn't have an outfit planned." I rolled my eyes.

Luka rolled hers. Miku slapped us. "Ouch!" Luka stood up. "Simple. Miku, I have no idea."

I stood up. "TO MIKU'S HUGE CLOSET!" I pointed to the elevator.

Miku's closet is HUGE! We even have a hot tub in here!" "OHMYGOD!" I screamed.

"What?"

"I found the outfit." I took a white tanktop, then a grey shirt, that was tight on Miku. Then some ripped jeans, and teal ballet flats to match Miku's nails.

Miku stood gaped mouthed. "Perfect."

From: Miku

To: Rin

Rin u r a genius.

From Rin:

To: Miku, Luka

I no.

From: Luka

To: Rin

Bragger

From: Rin

To: Luka

Bitch


	2. Chapter 2 Smoothies and memories

SIGN IN  
username: MyRoadRolla02

password: orangesandlenlove

**Welcome MyRoadRolla02!**

**Notifications: 2**

From: BananasAndRoadRollers02

RE: Smoozie Smoothies

Everyone's going today at 6! :)

REPLY

K, I'll be there. It's 5:45, so let's go :)

MESSAGE SENT!

ONE MORE NOTIFICATION!

Ignored.

You have succesfully signed out!

((Rin's POV))

"Len, let's go!" I slipped on my ballet flats.

"Coming! C'mon everyone!"

Len is sexy. We may as well be twins, but twincest doesn't matter!

Teto held her Red LG Shine up to her face. BUZZ! My phone vibrated. 1 new message! It read.

From: Teto

yay smoothies :D

Reply:

cmon lets get goin

Teto ran up to me. "How's my BFFerz!" She did a peace sign and put her hand on her hip. Miku and I cracked up. Miku hugged Teto.

"It's so awesome you get to live at our house!" Miku beamed. Teto blushed. "Way better than the UTAU apartments." She rolled her eyes.

Neru walked up. "Yo, Rin-chan, Miku-chi, Teto." Neru didn't adress Teto with a suffix since they lived in the UTAU mansion for a while.

"Neru, how many times do we have to tell you?" I asked, "Call us by our NAMES!" Neru rolled her eyes. "Whatev Rin."

Finally.

To: Teto, Miku, Luka

From: Rin

neru is ovrated.

To: Rin

From: Teto

Tell me bout it

Teto grinned and gave bunny ears to Luka. "I see that, Teto-chan!" She yelled.

Teto elbowed her. Luka rolled her eyes. I laughed.

"SMOOTHIES!" Meiko yelled. "YEAH!" Kaito screamed in agreement.

I grabbed Teto's hand and we skipped. Miku chased after us. "Hey, bitches, wait up!" She screamed.

I glanced at Teto. Nothing's really changed since I met her.

It was a snowy Christmas eve and I saw her standing on the sidewalk. The six year old Teto had no tooth front teeth, and was singing Christmas carols, for yen.

"Thith year, to thathe me from teath, I'll gith them to-" I cut her off. "Do you need help?" Teto had explained to me she was an UTAU in need of money. She lived in the UTAU apartments, until I convinced everyone she needed to live with us.

Teto elbowed me. "Rinny, we are here. GET BACK TO EARTH BAKA!" I smiled. "Don't call me a baka, you baka!"

Miku pitched in. "BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Neru started texting. "L. O. L." Neru mouthed.

((Len's POV))

Rin and Teto-chan were laughing. I wasn't. I didn't know how to confess my love.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Kaito asked. "Nothing." I mumbled. "You like someone."

"Yeah.." I trailed off. I sort of liked Luka. Luka was smart, and had an attitude. I liked Neru, she was okay. Miku used to be a crush and I kinda still have feelings for her.

But Rin was the world.

"Rinny, I'll buy you a smoothie. Orange one." I blurted. She blushed. "Yeah, do that. Arigato Len-kun." Teto cracked up.

"You LOVE him." She and Luka teased. Rin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right." Miku poked Rin. "YOU DO!"

Girls.


	3. Chapter 3 Diaries and Enemies

Sign in to Vocaloid Newsletter!

username: BreadFangirl

password: gonnabe

Hello, BreadFangirl!  
Notifications: **1!**

From: MyRoadRolla02

RE: DIARY EXCHANGES D:

K, I wanna do this. You are my bestie and I trust you! :)

REPLY:

K, I'll bring my diary over. YIKES 030

MESSAGE SENT!

Instachat request from: Rin

REQUEST ACCEPTED!

Rin: U sure u wanna do it?

Teto: Duh

Rin: KK, meet me in an hour

Teto: OMG i cant believe i am doing this!

Rin: same

Teto: lets do it now rinny

Rin: fine and dont call me rinny

Teto: Whatever rinny

Rin: bitch

Rin has signed off

Teto has signed off

((Teto's POV))

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to Rin's room. "LET'S DO THIS!" I whisper screamed. "Kay kay."

I exchanged my lime green diary and was soon holding Rin's orange scented one.

"Open." Rin ordered.

I opened Rin's Diary with excitement. Energy tingled through my veins.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I discovered how sexy Len is. I accidently walked in during his shower. Not the best thing I have ever done._

_Teto and I went shopping for BTS clothes. Teto has way better taste than I do. :( I'm suspossed to be stylesville! Whatever. Teto's my bestie, and bfferz don't get mad at other bfferz. DUH!_

Beside it was a picture of me and Rin with crowns on our heads. Below it, it read: ショッピングの女王.

Or in english, shopping queens.

((Rin's POV))

I opened Teto's diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Rin is the bestest friend I ever had. She's smart and funny, and pretty, too! _

_Rin has blond hair, and it's so silky! Her figure is pretty skinny, though! She's lacking in the boobs department. _

_I just cracked up. Sorry Rin, it makes me feel better after what happened with Ruko._

_FLASHBACK TIME~_

_"Teto, if you leave, I won't be friends with you. You'll just be a vocaloid. You're not a real friend if you go off with them. Think off Defoko-san. Momo-sama. THINK!" I swallowed. _

_Ruko and Rin have always been fighting. :(_

I shut the diary. Stupid Ruko. Stupid lack of tits. Ruko's a bitch.

First, she sees me, scowls, and runs over to Len to talk! Then, she fought over Teto saying how she was 'Teto's bestie first.'

I HATE YOKUNE RUKO OR WHATEVER HER NAME IS :(


	4. Chapter 4 Periods and Plane Tickets

((Len's POV))

"Rin, wake up." I whispered into (of course) Rin's ear. "It's the first day off school."

Rin opened her eyes. "Why didn't you say so?" She screamed.

She ran into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. "Rin.." I mumbled.

Luka zoomed past our room. "CRAP! RIN! OPEN THE DOOOR!" "NO! YOU TAKE FOREVER! GO DOWNSTAIRS!" Luka blushed. "Gakupo's down there..." "Do I CARE?"

"Well, you should."

Rin stopped her shower. Luka was sitting againest the door. "Len, talk to me or something, please?" She asked. I nodded. "Kay."

"Well, today's the first day off school.." I murmered. "We-" Luka was cut off by Rin's scream. "LUKA! GET TETO-CHAN, NOW!" She screamed. Luka and I ran down to Teto's room. "Teto!" "What? I know. I am getting u-" "It's Rinny." "Oh my f-ing god." Miku ran in the room. "OH NO!" She screamed.

"Rin?" Teto walked in the bathroom.

((Teto's POV))

"Rin, you're having your PERIOD!" She stared at me for 5 seconds. "WHAT? NO!" Luka and Miku ran in. "Oh, wow!"

What worse time and place could Rin have her period? In the shower, on the FIRST day of school.

I helped Rin out of the shower. This was screwy. Neru walked in. "Lemme handle this." She grabbed a box of tampons. "Where them today, alright, Rin?" She smiled and walked out.

((Neru's POV))

Rin had her period. Poor Rin!

I logged on to VN

username: TxtQueen

password: ilovelenk

**5 Notifications!**

Message 1:

neru its haku im on vacation and will be back in a month

Message 2:

neru i am in america you guys should come

Message 3:

thats it i am sending tickets

Message 4:

From: MyRoadRolla02

Arigato!

Message 5:

spam spam spam ;)

HAKU'S IN AMERICA? AND SHE'S SENDING PLANE TICKETS?

I ran to Luka, and told her everything. She ran to the computer and announced it on VN.

"We'll be relying on you, Megurine-san! You're the only one who can speak english pretty decent!" She laughed at my comment.

-15 minutes later-

((Rin's POV))

"SCHOOL!" We shouted. 8th grade, and best of all, I get to spend it with Teto!

First day of school, and hopefully, my first kiss. WITH LEN!

We stepped out, the morning sunshine beaming on our smiling faces.


	5. Chapter 5 RedBull and School

Chapter 5-

((Luka's POV))

School. A place where girls an spread their melancholy. A place where gossip is spread. SCHOOL!

Miku looked adorable in the outfit Rin picked out for her. Rin was utterly cute with the bow Teto bought her. Teto was adorable, as always.

"How do I look?" I asked while turning my head to block the sun. My outfit was a grey shirt with pink here and there, a demin skort, and my (usual) golden boots with brown laces.

"KAWAII-DESU!" Teto screamed. I assumed she had her morning RedBull.

"Cute!" Rin smiled.

"AWESOMETASTIC!" Miku beamed.

"Arigato."

**((Rin's POV))**

I checked VN via phone. I still had one notification. It was from Len.

_Rin. I can't exactly say this face to face. I love you and everything you do. It's just so hard to admit that here. Twincest isn't exactly cherished. _

_:)_

My face turned brick red. I was tipsy. "T-t-t-Teto...catch me." She held her arms out. "RIN! WHAT IS IT?" I handed her the phone. "OOOH! Adorable."

Len looked and smiled. O to the M to the G! Why did it feel so weird?

We continued to walk to school. My phone vibrated. 1 New Message!

**From: Teto**

**To: Miku, Rin**

**omg! school is going to be awsum! kk, lets go 2 teh gym n get r schedules! ,**

We walked super fast to the gym. Inside there were a WHOLE LOT of students. Various UTAUs, other Vocaloids, and some assorted etc. students. Again, we quickly walked to the Vocaloid stand. First up was Miku.

"Name?"

"Hatsune Miku."

"Number?"

"Cv01."

"Character item?"

"Leek."

Her schedule was given.

Same went with Teto, then me.

"Comparing time!" Miku grabbed our schedules. "Good. We have all of our classes together. Except for homeroom. Oh well. That's only like, 15 minutes out of our day anyways."

"Yo, Len!" I shouted. "Oh, Rinny. What's up?" "Schedule." "2 classes not together."

Gah! Isn't 2 my number?

! WARNING BELL!

"Gotta run!" I yelled, running away. Hmm, let's see. Tsukiyoma-sensei is the sensei, and his class is on the 2nd floor. Room 220!

I made it with 1 minute to spare. I inspected the room. Anyone I know? Yep! Akita Neru. Luckily, there was a empty seat next to her.

"Oi, Neru!" "Rin..." She mumbled. "Yeah?" "Look behind you."

Oh dear god.

**(Guess who it is? ;))**


	6. Chapter 6 Homeroom and Chorus

Chapter 6-

**((Rin's POV))**

"Hello there Kagamine." Ruko smirked. I gritted my teeth. "What are you doing here?"

She smirked.

"Go away Yukone-san." Neru threatened. "Fine ponytail."

"I HATE HER!" I yelled in my head, with pure hatred forming. Neru patted my shoulder.

Sensei came out. "Good morning class!" "Good morning Sensei." We echoed in vain.

Ugh. This is horrible. Stupid Ruko ruining MY life. :(

"Kagamine Rin-san? Kagamine-san?" Neru poked me. "HERE!"

Ugh. FIRST DAY and I ALREADY made myself look like a dork!

10 more minutes. 10 more minutes. 10 more minutes. 10 MORE MINUTES!

-10 minutes later-

"Good luck students!" Sensei yelled, smiling. As soon as all of us left the room, pulled the door shut.

Miku and Teto ran up to me. "Oh dear god!" Miku yelled. "Ruko's in your homeroom, isn't she?" I nodded.

Teto walked up to me. "YAY! Next up we have CHORUS! Isn't that EPIC?" I nodded.

"Yeah! And it's Vocaloid chorus! And I convinced them to let you be in it!" I blurted.

Teto cheered.

1 New Message!

**From: Teto**

**To: Miku, Rin**

**la la la la la la ^^**

I giggled.

We walked downstairs to the main floor, then we skipped to the end of the second hall. "LA LA LA!" Miku sang.

We opened the door. Our jaws dropped. "MEIKO? You're the SENSEI?" She laughed.

"Yep." Our jaws dropped.

"You- you have a DEGREE?" Miku blurted.

"Uh huh. Now sit." "Kay..."

Luka was here, Len, Gakupo, Gumi, Miki, the works.

"Today we will be singing 'Toeto.' A song originally sung by Megurine Luka." Luka blushed. Meiko put on the stereo.

"Everything about you now. I love but that's a lie. But what happens actually. Mmmm." Toeto was my favorite song EVER.

After the song, Meiko sat down. "All right, everyone but Teto can go." Teto was suprised.

I pretended to walk out with Miku. We hid behind a beam.

"Teto-chan, I know you like him." Teto blushed. "Who?"

"Len."

My pupils got so small I Miku almost gasped.

Teto shook her head. "No, I like singing with him! It's not emotional at all!"

I clenched my fists. Teto tried so hard to buzz Meiko off. Stupid drunk Meiko!

"He probably doesn't like you back."

Teto looked like she did on that Christmas eve. Sad, and hungry. She hopped off the bleachers and ran out of the room.

"TETO!" We yelled.

She didn't look back.

"What!"

"What happened back there was nothing!" I screamed.

She looked at me. "K, maybe I DO like Len, but it doesn't matter!"

"I know." I comforted. Miku wrapped her arms around Teto. "C'mon Toeto." Teto giggled.

Wow, just, WOW!


	7. Chapter 7 Setups and Fallouts

Chapter 7-

((Teto's POV))

I sobbed hard. "Rin, it's all set up!" Came out of my mouth. Rin was astonished.

"It was Ruko's idea, wasn't it?"

"Yep."

Miku hit her fist on her palm. "She must've given Meiko sake to teach the choir class, and Meiko followed through! UGH!"

"That's it, she's going down!"

**1 New Message!**

**From: Rin**

**To: Teto**

**ruko is going dwn srry :P**

**From: Teto**

**To: Rin**

**Srry i was friends w/ her :(**

**From: Rin**

**To: Teto**

**it's ok lets get her tho**

Rin pulled me up. "What's Ruko's next class?" She asked me.

"H-honors m-m-math." I stuttered.

"She's going down!" Miku screamed.

"Wait, how we'll we get her if she's in honors?"

"We'll wait till lunch!"

"Agreed!"

**((Miku's POV))**

Wow, I always thought Rin was overreacting. Poor Rin! :( Ruko is supposed to be the leader, but instead she's a BULLY! Teto must've had it bad!

"I, I thought she was my friend, but she was just USING me the whole time to get to you, Rin!" Teto sobbed.

-LUNCH-

"K, we'll get Mikuo to trip her!" I bellowed. Rin nodded. Teto rolled her eyes. "I heard Ruko likes Mikuo." She uttered.

"Good. Lucky for us, it's sloppy joe Monday!"

I told Mikuo my plan. "Good," He mumbled, "Anything to get rid of that stalker fangirl!"

It was WORKING! OMG IT WAS ACTUALLY WORKING! :D

Ruko screamed. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Wow, high pitch there, pigtail! Totally copying my hairstyle!

She was covered in meat. "My NEW jacket! Ah! Someone HELP!" Defoko and Momo ran to Ruko. "Ugh, get me to the bathroom girls!" They nodded and marched off.

Rin had a smile on her face and laughed with everyone else. Teto looked relieved and chuckled a bit.

"Yo, girls!"

LEN! How'd he get here?  
"Rin, did you see that? Ruko-san got what she deserved!"

Neru skipped over to us. "Heh heh. Yukone-senpai got what she DESERVED. That filthy little copier!"

Teto laughed. "Yeah, but it's sad how Defoko-chan and Momo-chi are stuck with her!"

**((Rin's POV))**

I sank back into my chair. Watching Ruko humiliate herself made me hungry! I took a bite out of the California roll Len made me and smiled. HEAVEN ON EARTH!

Len sat next to me. "Mind if I eat?"

"Go ahead."

He took a small bite out of his brioche and laughed. "Meiko tried to make brioche yesterday! What a failure it was!"

I chuckled. "Probably trying to make up for all those times she slapped us when she was drunk." I rolled my eyes soon after.

"Rin.."

"Yep?"

"Um, you got something on your tooth!"

"GAH!"

I totally thought he was going to say something ROMANTIC!

BAKA BAKA BAKA!


End file.
